Benutzer Blog:Nathanael1711/Das Ende von BIONICLE - und was nun?
Scheinbar haben einige Leute immer noch nicht mitbekommen, was da jetzt wie und wann endet. Das Inoffizielle deutsche BIONICLE Magazin (IDBM) hat das in der vor kurzem erschienenen 10. Ausgabe aufgeklärt. FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions/Häufig gestellte Fragen) :von Nuhrii the Metruan Klingt etwas dramatisch, von einem „Ende“ zu reden. Vielleicht wäre „Das sogenannte Ende von BIONICLE“ oder „Das vermeintliche Ende von BIONICLE“ passender. Es gibt eben so viele ungeklärte Fragen zu diesem Thema, dass ich einfach mal ein kleines FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions/Häufig gestellte Fragen) rund um dieses „Ende“ erstellt habe. F: Was endet da jetzt eigentlich? A: Die Setreihe „BIONICLE“ wird eingestellt. Die sechs BIONICLE-Stars im Januar werden mindestens bis En-de 2011 die letzten Sets sein. Die Story jedoch wird definitiv fortgeführt werden, und zwar offiziell. Greg Farshtey wird weiterhin Serien für BIONICLEStory.com schreiben. Filme gibt es aber keine mehr. F: Wieso 2011? A: LEGO plant immer mehrere Jahre im Voraus. Derzeit ist bis zum Ende 2011 alles durchge-plant. 2010 wird man mit Plänen für 2012 beginnen. LEGO hat Greg Farshtey gebeten (ihr habt richtig gehört, man bat ihn, nicht umgekehrt), bis Ende 2011 die Story weiterzuführen. Da der 2012-Plan noch nicht steht, ist auch das Schicksal der Story ab jenem Jahr ungewiss, aber da wollen wir doch jetzt noch nicht in Panik geraten. F: Ich will aber mehr Sets! Hier gibt es eine Petition, um LEGO zu bitten, nicht aufzuhören! A: Wie gesagt ist an den Plänen für 2010 und 2011 nichts mehr zu ändern. Diese Petition ist, wenn man die Kommentar durchliest, von wütenden Menschen verfasst worden, nicht von rational denkenden, und lebt teilweise auch von Mehrfachunterschriften. F: Also gibt es nie wieder Sets? A: Es besteht durchaus eine Möglichkeit, dass Sets zurückkehren – jedoch nicht vor 2011. Wie in dem LEGO-Brief steht und wie Greg oft betont, hält man sich alle Möglichkeiten offen. Daher wird die Story ja fortgeführt – damit man eventuell zu BIONICLE zurückkehren kann und die Story bis dahin nicht im Sand versiegt ist. F: Ich habe gehört, BIONICLE wird durch Ben10 ersetzt! Stimmt das? A: Ich zitiere LEGO: „''Beginnend im Sommer 2010 wird Die LEGO-Gruppe das Debüt einer neuen, flexibleren Reihe aufbaubarer Spielfiguren feiern, die von denselben Leuten geschaffen wurde, die euch BIONICLE gebracht haben. Gleichzeitig erweitern wir die Kategorie, um ein jüngeres Publikum durch eine bereits erfolgreiche Serie im Besitz einer dritten Partei erwei-tern, die im Januar startet.''“ Diese „bereits erfolgreiche Serie“ ist in der Tat Ben10, aber lest genauer – wie Greg bereits vor Monaten sagte, ist Ben10 eine Erweiterung der Produktpalette. Das ist, als würde eine Schokoladenfirma eine neue Sorte ins Sortiment nehmen – deshalb muss noch lange keine alte Sorte abgeschafft werden. BIONICLE wird durch eine Reihe ersetzt werden, die im Sommer 2010 beginnt. Der Großteil des BIONICLE-Teams (Set- und Story-Team) sind zu dieser neuen Serie gewechselt, bis auf Greg Farshtey, der sich weiterhin um BIONICLE kümmern wird. Daniel Lipkowitz, u.a. bekannt als Gregs Co-Autor des 2003-Sachbuchs „The Official Guide to Bionicle“, wird die Story für die neue Reihe schreiben. F: Egal, ich werde diese Sets auf jeden Fall boykottieren, dann kommt BIONICLE doch auch bestimmt wieder zurück, oder? A: Ähm... eigentlich ist genau das Gegenteil der Fall. In Sachen Sets wird die neue Reihe auf demselben System basieren wie BIONICLE. Sollte die Reihe sich nicht verkaufen, wird LEGO daraus schlussfolgern, dass es für dieses System keine Zukunft gibt, und auch die neue Reihe wird stillgelegt werden, ohne dass BIONICLE eine glorreiche Rückkehr feiert. F: Ein Boykott bewirkt also nichts? A: Genau – wenn überhaupt, dann ist er kontraproduktiv. Bezüglich der Chancen eines solchen Boykotts: Im Internet – auf BZPower und ähnlichen Seiten – treiben sich insgesamt vielleicht 45.000 BIONICLE-Fans herum, von denen viele bereits inaktive Accounts haben. Von den noch aktiven Fans sind einige auch nur noch Storyfans. Insgesamt ist also nur ein kleiner Bruchteil der BIONICLE-Käufer im Internet auf Fanseiten aktiv. Wenn die etwas boykottieren, ist das für LEGO kein großer Verlust. F: Noch etwas verwirrt mich. Der Brief von LEGO besagt, man wolle die Story „in Zusammen-arbeit mit den Fans“ weiterführen – was soll das heißen? A: Auf diesen Punkt habe ich Greg angesprochen, der aber leider passen musste und sagte, dass er das selbst noch nicht wisse. Die Gespräche mit Billund laufen noch. F: Wann endet eigentlich die 2010-Hauptstory, also die, die noch mit den Sets zu tun hat? A: Das erste Halbjahr, also von Januar bis Juni, ist noch durch die Setstory gedeckt. Sie wird in Form eines Buches erzählt werden, das in Europa von AMEET verlegt wird und in den USA nach dem Ende der SCHOLASTIC-Buchreihe ka-pitelweise im Internet veröffentlicht werden wird. Die deut-sche Veröffentlichung ist noch ungeklärt (zur Not macht es das IDBM). Außerdem werden noch zwei Comics erscheinen: BIONICLE Glatorianer 6 im Januar und BIONICLE Glatorianer 7 im März, dann ist die Comicserie beendet. Comics wird es aber auch danach noch ein paar ge-ben, aber dazu später. F: Wann endet eigentlich die 2010-Hauptstory, also die, die noch mit den Sets zu tun hat? A: Das erste Halbjahr, also von Januar bis Juni, ist noch durch die Setstory gedeckt. Sie wird in Form eines Buches erzählt werden, das in Europa von AMEET verlegt wird und in den USA nach dem Ende der SCHOLASTIC-Buchreihe kapitelweise im Internet veröffentlicht werden wird. Die deutsche Veröffentlichung ist noch ungeklärt (zur Not macht es das IDBM). Außerdem werden noch zwei Comics erscheinen: BIONICLE Glatorianer 6 im Januar und BIONICLE Glatorianer 7 im März, dann ist die Comicserie beendet. Comics wird es aber auch danach noch ein paar ge-ben, aber dazu später. F: Wie wird die Story fortgeführt werden? A: Greg wird sich mehr an Fanwünschen orientieren, wenn er die Geschichten wählt, die er uns erzählt. Er bekommt aber keine neuen BIONICLE-Namen mehr auf seine Liste, was ihn stark einschränkt. Die Story wird in Zukunft aber nicht mehr zwingend ein ganzes Jahr dauern – es kann auch kürzere und längere Storys geben. All das steht aber noch in den Sternen. F: Was macht das IDBM nach dem Ende der Sets? A: Seufz, die Königsfrage. Natürlich hören auch wir – NICHT – auf. Es wird immer noch Story geben und hoffentlich auch Leute, die sich dafür interessieren, also gibt es noch einen „Markt“ für das IDBM. Wenn ihr wünscht, können wir auch ein paar Seiten der neuen Serie widmen. Aber das ist eine Frage für einen anderen Tag. ---- Ich hoffe, das dies den oben genannten Menschen hilft. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 17:00, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC)